Finding him again
by AlwaysCARRY0n
Summary: She lost him once so when she was awakened she lost him in an even worse way. DON'T OWN ANYTHING!


He has always been the one there for me, so when I finally am set free and find out he is the one who poisoned me I felt broken. Luke hadn't meant to hurt me, had he? I ask myself this all the time and I get pretty beaten up over it. Annabeth tried to comfort me but she had Percy on her mind. I sat in cabin one looking at a picture of the three of us when we were on the run with Grover. It was amazing but of course I had fallen hard for the boy I was trying to protect.

_**Flashback**_

_I sat down next to Luke. He was playing with a makeshift blade we had created but it had broken when we came into contact with multipule creatures. I scooted closer to him and when our shoulders brushed against each other we blushed wildly. Annabeth laid curled up against the wall in one of our hide outs. I smiled as she talked about fairs with her family and happy times, but this also bugged me down and Luke seemed to notice when this happned. He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me closer. He laid his head on mine and I blushed._

_"So Luke what do you plan to do when we get to the camp?"_

_"Have a nice nap and eat."_

_We both laughed at the silly things we started naming off. I looked up at him and he did me and then we kissed._

_My heart started beating so fast I thought I was going to explode. When we broke we smiled but after that Luke ignored me the best he could by telling Annabeth he was always going to sleep next to her. I knew it was silly to be jelous of a nine year old girl, but I was and very much so. _

_Thanks to my spite Annabeth almost died so when Grover found us I spent most time talking to him._

_"Annabeth can I talk to you please?"_

_"Sure Thalia."_

_"I'm sorry you got hurt because of me. The next time i'll help you I promise."_

_It was silent after that. The night before we made it to the camp Luke found me in a building rummiging through things to create a wepon. Athena had already given Zues a sheild and now I have that._

_"Thalia we need to talk about that night."_

_"No we don't i'm done with it. You made it perfectly clear already you don't care what happens to me. Watch Annabeth and i'll take care of myself."_

_Luke grabbed my arm and spun me around my back was to the wall so there was no where to go. Luke put a hand under my chin and kissed me. I didn't pull away but deepened the kiss. My hands went around his neck and his hands around my waist. We broke away and he pushed my hair behind my ear._

_"Beautiful. I love you Thalia."_

_"I love you too Luke."_

_We stayed there all night in each others arms._

_"GUYS! We have to go they've found us we are almost there thirty minutes or so."_

_Grover went into mass panic. I stepped in and slapped him making him come back to reality. We ran but when we got to the hill monsters were surronding. _

_"Luke."_

_He looked at me and tears rolled down his cheeks. "No!"_

_"It has to be done I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

_I kissed Luke and plunged into the mass of monsters. _

Tears were rolling down my cheeks after thinking about the time I had fallen in love with the enemy. Yelling sounded all through out the camp and people came running past my cabin in full war gear. What the fuck is going on? I grabbed my war gear and ran out the door sword in hand. I found Annabeth and Percy in a battle position. I look up and see Luke leading an army of monsters. I push past everyone and stand ready, but Luke looked suprised to see me as I was of him. I look at everyone standing there and my friends flank me I walk up to the barrier that used to be me. Luke stands fast and walks up to me as if nothing had ever happened. He grabbed my waist and pulled me to him. All the half-bloods advance a little but see no sign of struggle yet. Luke tilts his head and kisses me full on like the night before my world went to shit.

"Luke let me go."

"Thalia I know your pissed at me but please let me explain."

Pain shifted across his face as I turned.

"Luke I will find you again."

I walked back into the mass of half-bloods.


End file.
